


Thinking of Carrie

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [3]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4.05 About A Boy</p><p>I wondered about why Carrie was crying.  I know she wasn't thinking about Quinn, but was she thinking about Brody?  Was she feeling guilt?</p><p>Extremely non-shippy sorry ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Carrie

"Can I can I touch you again?" Aayan asks her, his heart in his large dark eyes, his lashes ridiculously long. "I felt silly last night."

"Why?" she asks him gently.

"I didn't know how," he admits shyly, awkwardly.

"You did though," Carrie tells him with a soft laugh.

"I took. I didn't … you know … I didn't give." There's something touching about his self-awareness, his knowledge that he reached climax but she did not – about the fact that he cares.

"Well, you're you're new at this," she tells him.

"How do I give?" he asks her. He really wants to know.

"I'll show you," she promises him.

**

His sinks into her eagerly, his strong young body lying on top of her, heavy and eager. His breathing is ragged and his body is covered in perspiration.

Carrie tightens around him, she gasps and holds him close… She makes all the right sounds of pleasure even though she feels nothing except … numbness. 

She's never fucked anyone for the job before … she's engaged in frantic couplings in the past with strangers, pursuing anonymous sexual gratification for mutual pleasure… With Brody, the sexual attraction had been there even before their first time together … 

This is the first time she's gone so far to recruit an asset. Aayan's not unattractive. He's young, handsome – has stamina … but he's also innocent and very susceptible to manipulation and she can feel a pang of what might almost be guilt and regret.

"What? Am I hurting you?" he asks her in concern as he stares down at the tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"No," she denies.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks anxiously.

"No, Aayan. I'm - I'm happy. You just make me happy," she lies. She thinks of Franny... of Brody ... Quinn and Aayan. Finally, she thinks of Carrie Mathison and she cries …


End file.
